


If He’s also You, is it still gay?

by zsomeone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, In this universe betas are considered intersex, M/M, Who's up for some Dean on Dean action?, both Deans have read fanfics, brief Sam cameo, choose your own pronouns, not “traditional” a/b/o anatomy, transcendental wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: Dean has an unexpected visitor in his room one night, an alternate version of himself.Doing things with yourself is basically just masturbation, right?Other Dean doesn’t talk quite the same because I needed to make them a little different, and he’s from a another universe anyway.Still not a spn writer or an a/b/o writer, just had a weird conversation that sparked this (you know who you were) and had to pick someone to star in it.  And there’s a fuckton of a/b/o fics in here, so... That’s how a lot of my shit goes, I get an idea then cast the parts.
Relationships: Dean/ Omegaverse Dean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	If He’s also You, is it still gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Other Dean is using the word ‘gender’ they way we use ‘biological sex’ because things work quite differently for them. (explaining first because I know that’s gonna bug someone)

The hunt had not gone well. They’d found and killed the vampire, but not before she’d killed several people. Dean was in his room alone, he always needed some time by himself after this sort of thing. To wallow in failure, process, whatever. He was sitting at his desk with a beer, rereading some notes and thinking about how everything could have gone so much better.

There was a flash behind him that briefly lit up the room, and he whirled around, gun in hand, to see... himself? This multiple universes thing was still hard to get used to. He didn’t lower the gun, who knew what sort of twisted fuck this particular version might be.

Other Dean held his hands out showing he was unarmed, “Hello, sorry about the sudden entrance I only meant to make a portal to speak through.” He shrugged apologetically, “Magic, ya know?”

“What do you want?” 

“Just curious really, you,” he gestured, “are somewhat of a legend, I wanted to meet you.”

Dean finally lowered the gun, examining the other... himself? Unlike the douchier version he’d also previously met, this one at shared his taste in fashion. He was clean shaven, but otherwise it was like looking into a _slightly_ wonky mirror. “So what universe are you from?”

“I suppose the closest description from your world would be what you call the Omegaverse. We’re built differently than you, from what I’ve seen on your sex tv.”

“You watched my porn?”

“Well not yours, but yes. Although I fail to see how some of those acts are enjoyable, the performers often didn’t even seem to like them very much.”

“Yeah a lot of it’s not practical, it just paid actors and camera angles.”

“Why, if it’s not even things people enjoy doing?”

Dean shrugged, he’s never really thought about it, and changed the subject, “So, Omegaverse? I’ve heard of this.” When that girl has suggested he look into fanfiction, he’d been in for all kinds of surprises. So that _wasn’t_ all just factional then?

“Your people write some amusing stories, but I their information is largely very wrong.” He noticed Dean’s confusion, “We installed transcendental wifi last year and since have been able to access things in any developed universe since. Only one way though, we can receive but we can’t interact.”

“So what gender are you?” Probably rude to ask, but he was basically talking to himself here, right?

“I consider myself male, though that’s just personal preference. My gender is omega.”

“So you do have alphas, betas, and omegas? And alphas are in charge?”

“We have alphas and omegas yes. Betas are not a thing, people who choose not to present as either are considered intersex, not beta. And sure, some alphas are in charge, the best person for the job gets it, regardless of gender.”

“Wait, if you’re an omega does that mean you can get pregnant? Because that’s... I can’t even...”

“I could, yes, anyone can, but it’s a choice. We have very effective birth control, available to anyone who wants it. And I personally have no desire to carry a child.”

"Isn't that expensive?"

"No, it's free for everyone. We believe that every child should be wanted and planned.”

“Wait, so could you get someone else pregnant?”

“Yes, our reproductive cells are multi purpose.”

“Could you get _yourself_ pregnant?” It was a terrible thought but he just had to ask.

“No our biology will automatically reject genetic material that’s too close of a match,” he grinned, “ Which is good, because otherwise masturbation would be a very high risk activity.”

“Wow. Yeah that would really suck.”

“I’m curious about exactly how we differ, I’ve read about your species of course, and have seen closeups on sex tv, but I don’t know how much is truly accurate. Aren’t you curious too?”

“Yeah but... what is this, you show me yours and I’ll show you mine?” He shook his head, “I’m suddenly reminded of all those ‘would you fuck your clone’ posts I used to see everywhere.”

“I hadn’t considered taking things that far, but I’m not against the idea if you aren’t.”

“But that’s pretty gay. Is gay a thing where you’re from?”

“No? People can be with whoever they want, regardless of gender or what they identify as. Besides, just because a couple considers themselves male and female, that doesn’t mean they might not both be alphas or omegas.”

Sam suddenly interrupted banging on the door, "Dean! We're going to watch a movie, you wanna join us?"

"No, I need to spend some time with myself! By myself, I mean!"

"Okay whatever, just don't let your porn connect to the main speakers again."

"One time Sam! That was one time!"

“One time too many, Dean.” Sam’s voice faded as he walked away.

“So” Dean picked up right where they left off, “how does that even work? You just decided you wanted to look that way?”

“When you were a child, did you not feel as though you were male, did you not want the body you grew into? Children are blank, our desires as we mature determine the shape we become.”

“I’m really confused now. You have genders but you don’t? Or you just pick?”

“We have genders, everyone is either alpha, omega, or intersex. But we choose our overall appearance through how we feel, so some of us look like your men or women, and some look neutral. For us, male and female are identities, not genders, and some prefer to remain androgynous for life. You can’t tell someone’s gender from their outer appearance.”

“So if you’d felt like a girl, you’d have grown tits?”

“And a womanly figure, yes. But I didn’t feel that way. Everyone appears intersex during childhood, the changes happen or don’t happen during puberty.”

“If everyone starts out the same, why do people still identify as male or female?”

“I... never thought about that. Probably a carryover from another time?”

“So this means there are chicks with dicks?”

“Those who desire to appear female generally have smaller ones, but they would, as you put it, count as chicks with dicks.”

This was a lot to process, “You want a beer? I need a beer.” Adding a mini fridge to his room had been a great idea.

“Sure,” he nodded.

Dean got out two, popped the tops, and handed one over. They sat awkwardly on the bed, drinking.

“So do you have a dick or not?” Again, rude if he wasn’t talking to himself. Basically. Close enough.

“Of course I do! What you consider to be a dick anyway. It’s smaller compared to alphas, omegas don’t experience as much growth with puberty, but it functions much like I believe yours to.”

“And you have a pussy too?” 

“We all have...” he was clearly trying to think how to explain it in this world’s terms,”I suppose it a bit similar to a cloaca, a multi function orifice. I believe you possess a single external sphincter?” He waited for Dean’s nod, then continued, “We have internal ones that open or close, depending on the activity.”

“So sort of an ass/ pussy combo, or what?”

“If we use your words, basically? During puberty, that part tends to enlarge or shrink, depending out your gender. Would you like to see?”

No that was too weird, but also, “Yes?”

“Are you willing to get naked as well? I admit I’m very curious to inspect your anatomy, if you would allow that.”

“This feels pretty gay. But you’re sort of me? So it’s like masturbation, in a way?”

“Your world’s gender hangups are confusing, why does it even matter who you choose to be with?”

“I don’t know, but it does. People treat you different. Like it makes you less of a man?”

“You’re a man if you say you are, how does who you have sex with change that?”

“It just does!” Nervous again, he changed the subject, “Hey, if we’re basically the same, if we fought who would win?”

“That depends, how much martial arts training have you had?”

“None?”

“Then I would win, I’ve studied several discipline.” He stripped off his shirt, exposing a chest that looked pretty much just like Dean’s, but without the tattoo. “And you’re stalling.”

Not to be outdone, Dean tossed his t-shirt as well. Then to get the upper hand, stripped off his pants and underwear in one, “There, now show me yours.”

Other Dean had to take his boots off first, but followed suit. His genitals were indeed smaller, his dick seemed to be retracted like an animal’s, his balls looked... diferent. He moved to the other side of the bed and lay down stretching out. “Feel free to touch me, I give you consent.”

Dean noticed his other self was well muscled, “I thought omegas were supposed to be small and weak?”

“I work out, thanks.” He shrugged, “ I told you that you can’t tell someone’s gender by their outward appearance.”

Dean leaned over, cautiously curious, and other Dean spread his legs to give him a better view. Pussy/ass combo was probably not the best way to put it, it didn’t really look like either, but Dean didn’t have other words for what he was seeing. The balls, instead of attaching the way his did in a single sack, were separate and had a slit extending partially between them, or maybe the scrotum just extended back further on either slide of the... opening? He wasn’t sure what to think of it all as. He was trying to use human anatomy to describe what was extremely different and strange. The testicles, ovaries, both? Whatever they were, were tucked tight against the body, smaller and elongated compared to his own. 

Despite some coarse hair, the skin (did this count as scrotum or labia?) was soft and when he dared brush a finger lower his other self shuddered with obvious pleasure but otherwise kept still, allowing him to explore at his own pace.

Feeling braver and encouraged by the dampness he felt, Dean slowly pushed a finger in. It was... different. It didn’t really feel like anything human at all, the closest thing he could think to compare it to was that weird Fleshlight Sam had given him as a gag gift. It was definitely self-lubricating though. (the orifice, not the Fleshlight)

Okay, the dick _was_ retractable, it had made an appearance now and was as strange as the rest of the set. He lacked foreskin, probably didn’t need it since it retracted, but also lacked the familiar shape of a human one. It was tapered a bit, and had two ridges that encircled it near the top. Size-wise, it was probably a little smaller than Dean’s. Interesting.

Dean pulled his finger out, a string of thick lubrication stretching partway after it before breaking. He rubbed his fingers together, examining the substance. It had a scent, but he couldn’t think of words to describe it beyond _weird_.

"Taste it."

"Eww no." it was basically ass juice after all, blended anatomy be damned.

"My lovers all say it tastes like honey."

"What kind of fucked up bees do you have on your planet?" It did _not_ smell like honey. Dean was down for eating pussy, not so much for ass. Also this would feel too much like eating his own jizz, on top of all the other current layers of weird.

Other Dean ignored the bee comment, “May I examine yours?” he was staring clearly very curious as well.

“Um.... Yeah what the hell, go for it.” Shit couldn’t get any weirder, right?

Other Dean started with his dick, probably wondering why is didn’t retract, and seemed fascinated as it throbbed and grew in his hands.

Dean was embarrassed how fast he got hard. It was the funhouse mirror thing again it felt like his own hand, felt like how he did it himself, but was somehow just _different_.

He moved to inspect Dean’s balls, carefully feeling around them, examining their size and shape, then moved lower. “Do people in this universe actually fuck this small opening?” Other Dean curiously rubbed a finger across his asshole, “That sounds painful, it doesn’t appear to even lubricate.”

“People do. And no it doesn’t, you have to use lube, artificial stuff for that... if that’s a thing you do.”

“Is this a thing you do?” he immediately apologized, “I’m sorry, I think that’s rude to ask here?”

"I’d rather not answer that.” he changed the subject, “Hey I’ve always wondered, am I a good kisser?"

"You wanna find out?"

They made out for a bit, which was every bit as weird as it sounds. Very similar kissing techniques though. Dean concluded that he was indeed a good kisser. “Hey, what would happen if we fucked?”

“Well I imagine it would be quite pleasurable for the both of us.”

“I mean, would the world end or something?”

“Probably not,” other Dean winked, “Shall we find out?”

“Yeah, I think we should.” They’d come this far, why stop now? “Um, so how do we do this?”

“You can fuck me, at least to start with. You’ll probably feel more comfortable if you’re in control.” He lay back and spread his legs.

Dean moved to cover him, but then hesitated, his dick just touch the wet warmth of the other. “Do I need to stretch you first or something?”

“No just don’t shove it in too fast, that can hurt.”

Dean obeyed, easing his dick into... himself. It definitely was a different and unique sensation, very good but at the same time very strange. Screw the Fleshlight, this was way better. “Please, anyone who is worthy of listening, don’t let me knock myself up.” The genetic thing probably wouldn’t work, since they were from different universes.

Apparently he’d said that aloud, “I’m on birth control, don’t worry,” other Dean reminded him. “Now _move_.” he bucked his hips in encouragement.

Looking down into what was essentially his own face was a whole new level of disturbing. Not in a bad way, but just deeply unreal.

“You feel very different inside me,” the other moaned, “But very good”

“You too, this is amazing! I don’t think I can last very long.”

“Don’t even try, just let go.”

Yeah that didn’t take long. Embarrassed by how quickly it was all over, Dean lay beside other him, “Fuck, I’m sorry. I swear I usually last longer. You didn’t even come, did you?”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m flattered.” he leaned up on one elbow, smiling, “ Do you think you might be willing to let me to fuck you now? Do you have any of that lube stuff you mentioned?”

“I don’t know... Yeah I have some but...”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

“I do! It’s just...” Dean groaned, stupid hangups! “We can stop if I don’t like it right?”

“Of course.

Dean got up to grab the lube, then lay back down.

“You can’t get pregnant, correct?” his other double checked.

“No, absolutely 100% no.”

“Mind if I use my tongue first?”

No, but... “You know I’m not like you right? That’s not-“

“I know and I don’t mind. And you know you can stop me if I do anything you don’t like.”

“Yeah, okay, do whatever you want then.” He took a calming breath and put his hands behind his head.

“With pleasure,” other Dean grinned and slid down between his legs.

He licked, then prodded with his tongue. “Oh, it twitches! That’s adorable.” He dove back in, pressing harder, feeling it begin to soften and open for him. Even alphas weren’t this tight on the outside.

Dean held very still as that tongue slowly worked all the way into him. It felt huge, how long was that guy’s tongue anyway? (not _that_ long, he’d kissed him, he knew) But it didn’t hurt, it just felt _good_. No wonder people liked this so much! 

“I’m not sure this will be possible,” his other paused, “You’re really quite small down here.” 

“You’ll have to use your fingers too, I know your tongue’s not as thick as it feels. Or I guess I can do it myself, if you don’t want to?”

“I’m willing to try, I just don’t want to hurt you.” He grabbed the lube and poured some over his fingers, examining the texture, “Interesting,” then slid two partway in, pausing when the fit got tight. “You’re oddly smooth inside, are all your people this way?”

Dean was having a bit of a difficulty holding a conversation, but fair’s fair, “Yeah. It’s designed to be a one way exit slide. Basically.”

He twisted his fingers, working them deeper, “I believe that, it feels like your body was never made to do this.”

“It’s not. But people do it anyway.”

Understanding what needed to be done, his other added a third finger and worked them together until finally they were all the way inside. 

The stretch was a little painful, but in a good way, “That’s good enough! You can... fuck me now. If you want. But use more lube!”

The fingers were withdrawn and his other moved over him, lining up. But it just slipped, and he had to use his hand to guide himself in. 

The taper made it easier, and the double ridge was... interesting. _Very_ interesting. Dean whined as it started moving inside him.

“Your anatomy is different than I’m used to, so guide me, show me where you need me.”

Dean brought his hands down, grasping his other self by the hips and guiding him to the correct angle.

He was thicker near the base, pushing in all the way to stretch, then pulling out far enough for the lower ridge to slip out then, back all the way in, delivering a double stroke across his prostate with evert thrust. “ _Oh fuck_ , how does this feel so good?” he held the other tighter, reduced to the amazing sensations that flowed through him.

“You feel very good yourself, so tight, so smooth...”

Dean moved one hand between them to stroke himself, he was pretty sure he could come again.

“Should I be doing that for you?” There was concern in his voice, but he didn’t miss a sligle stroke.

“No! Keep doing exactly what you’re doing!” 

Dean wasn’t sure exactly when his other self came, but when he’d finished again himself, that sloppy grin said the feeling was mutual. And they were both a mess.

“May I taste it?” Other Dean gestured at the semen smeared on them.

“Knock yourself out, if you want.”

He ran a finger through the mess, and brought it to his mouth, “A little bitter. Doesn’t taste like honey,” he sounded disappointed.

Dean just laughed.

They wiped themselves down with Dean’s discarded bath towel that was still damp from earlier that evening, then settled back on the bed with fresh beers, not bothering to redress.

Dean had more questions, he hadn’t gotten to them all before they’d gotten sidetracked, “You said you choose your gender at puberty? Ours happens before we’re born.”

“We don’t choose our gender,” other Dean corrected, we don’t know what that will be until we allow it to develop. We only choose our appearance.”

“Like even height?”

“No, that’s genetics. And also not an indication of one’s gender, I can see you thinking it.” He paused, thinking of how to explain it, “A lot of it’s genetic, we don’t choose our hair, eye, or skin color, or things like breast size, of the exact shape you’ll grow into. If we could I’d have been taller, Sam loves to call me short.”

“Your Sam is a giant sasquatch too?”

“Not sure about the sasquatch part, but yeah he’s way too tall.”

“So what’s the difference between sex and gender?”

“Gender is who you are, sex is what we just did? I’m not understanding your confusion.”

“Okay for us, sex, what we call biological sex, happens way before you’re born. And gender refers to how you feel, like male or female and it doesn’t always match.”

“Why would people not develop in a way that matches?”

“We don’t have a choice? I mean, I’m cool with being a man, but some people aren’t. They can get surgery and stuff, but it’s probably not the same?” he shrugged, “I’m no expert.”

There were so many more things to wonder about, and most of them were based on horrifying fanfiction, “Can I ask some about those stories?”

“Of course, what would you like to know?”

“Do you have heats and ruts?”

“No, that would be highly impractical. Some people do roleplay that sort of thing though. Also, knotting is not a thing, we’re not canines.” He’d read some of those too, “Alpha dicks are larger than mine and have even more pronounced ridges, otherwise look and work about the same.

“What about getting super wet? Like leaving puddles or something? I know you didn’t with me, but I’m not your kind.”

“No, that would be both unsanitary and disgusting, who’d want to sit in a puddle every time they got horny? Also a pointless waste.”

“Okay, what about that whole ‘mating bite’ thing?”

“Again, we’re not canines. Also to the best of my knowledge, no species anywhere actually does that.” he shrugged, “Sure I’ll bite if my partner is into that, but carefully.”

“But anyone can have babies? Any gender?”

“If by that you mean get pregnant, yes. Though it’s easiest for omegas, any gender can carry one if they truly want to.”

“Isn’t size an issue? They make jokes about ‘childbearing hips’ here, but it’s not all a joke. How do you even deliver them?”

“Remember that I have no kids,” other Dean began “but from what I understand, out infants are born smaller than yours, so it’s not as much of an issue.”

“Well this has been strange. Educational, very pleasurable, but still deeply weird. I’m not complaining though.”

“Me neither, I’m glad I messed up that spell and got to experience all this with you.”

“How long do we have? How long are you here for, I mean?”

“The spell was meant to last two hours. But it was also only supposed to be for communication, so I’m not sure at all.” He shrugged, “If I got that part right, probably not much longer.” He rolled to the edge of the bed and fished up his pants, pulling put some sort of time telling device, “Shit, maybe only minutes now? I lost all track of time, sorry.”

“You can visit again sometime, if you want. Now what, you’re going to just disappear?”

“Probably? I’ve never done this before.” He looked at the device again, “We’re about to find out.”

With a sudden flash, he was gone. Dean lay sprawled on his bed with a smile. It was almost as if it had all been a dream, so unreal, but the slight soreness in his ass and the residual stickiness on his stomach proved otherwise. Also the extra clothes on his floor.

The next time a monster invited him to go fuck himself, he’d probably just start laughing.


End file.
